Two Worlds
by Mio12
Summary: Summary, Warnings and Disclaimers are inside.
1. Prologue

Mia - New Story!

Mark - This is Mia's first Magi story. It's actually a crossover story with the anime and manga 'Magi' and her own written by hand story 'Hearts Change'.

Nia - She wanted to write one for sometime now.

Marcus - Now she buck up the courage and started writing.

Mia - Enjoy!

* * *

**Summary: Mike, Moe, Alexia and Yoru were send to another world for some strange reason. Cautious and Curious about this new world, the four children have to find a way to get home, even for it means to become a part of this new world without anyone finding out what they are. **

**Warnings: Violence, Blood and Language.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the anime and manga 'Magi'.**

* * *

**Two Worlds: Prologue**

The sun shined down on a golden kingdom as the people started to rise and leave their houses to start the new day.

Inside the kingdom, passing many hallways, in a room, a king-sized bed with curtains covered the two people from view.

Looking past the curtains, two teens on the bed, slept peacefully.

One of the teens was a seventeen year old girl with pale skin and short black hair, wearing a white nightgown.

The other was an eighteen year old boy with pale skin and short black hair, wearing only a black night pant.

You may think that they are siblings, who like to sleep in the same bed when the other gets scared.

If you look closely, the girl had her head on the boy's bare chest while the boy had his arms around her waist, protectively and possessively.

That's right, they are husband and wife and something else.

The doors to their room were thrown open and slammed against the walls, not waking the two sleeping people on the bed.

It was the sudden weight that crashed on them that woke them up.

The two sat up in bed, throwing the weight off of them.

"Good morning, mama and papa!" A cheerful voice chirped.

The two looked down at a three year old boy with pale skin, short black hair and sparkling emerald green eyes, who was wearing a big white shirt.

"Moe. How much did your mother and I tell you to not to jump on us when we are sleeping?" The boy said as he ran a hand through his unruly hair and looked down at his son with annoyed dark green eyes.

"Hundred and seventy-eight times." The child named Moe said as he sat between his parents' legs.

The girl giggled as the boy sighed.

"Did you bath, yet?" The girl asked her son as she looked down at him with bright emerald green eyes.

Moe shook his head.

"Well, then. Let's bath together." The girl said, clapping her hands.

Moe's eyes shined before he jumped off the bed and ran into the bathing chambers.

"That boy takes after you, Mia than he does after me." The boy said, looking at his wife.

"That's not true. He takes after you as well, Marcus." The girl named Mia said, looking at her husband.

"Yeah, but not as much as you." The boy named Marcus said, pouting a little.

"I know. Let's go before Moe comes back and jump on us again." Mia said, smiling.

Marcus sighed before he slipped out of the bed.

The sheets slipped off, revealing big black bat-like wings on Marcus's back and a long, black arrowhead tail on his behind.

"Shall we?" Marcus said, looking at his wife.

Mia smiled before she also slipped out of the bed.

The sheets slipped off of her, revealing big fluffy white wings on Mia's back.

The two walked towards the bathing chambers and entered.

They were greeted by the sight of a naked Moe, splashing around in the bath.

The two parents smiled at the sight.

Moe sensed that he was being watched and looked back to see his parents.

"Mama! Papa!" Moe cheered as he swimmed over to the edge and looked up at his parents.

"Having fun, Moe?" Marcus said.

Moe nodded and smiled at his father.

If you looked closely, you would see small fluffy white wings on Moe's back.

"Let's bath before anyone comes and drags us away." Mia said.

Marcus nodded.

The family of three cleaned and dried themselves before putting on their clothes.

"Finish." Marcus said as he finished putting on his clothes.

He now wore a black, sleeveless vest that looks like a cloak, black leather jeans, black boots and black, fingerless gloves that reached past his elbows. He also wore a silver crown with the crescent moon craving on it, matching the silver crescent moon mark on the side of his shoulder.

"Ready, Mia?" Marcus asked as he looked at his wife.

Mia nodded as she stood in her clothes.

She now wore a white, sleeveless dress that started at her neck, ending at her ankles and had a split, revealing her left leg and two golden bracelets on her arms and ankles. She also wore a golden circlet with the sun on it, matching the golden sun mark on the side of her left leg.

"Ready to go, Moe?" Mia asked as she looked at her son.

Moe smiled at both of his parents.

He now wore a white, long sleeved shirt, white shorts, white boots and white hat with rabbit ears. He also wore a silver necklace with a golden star on it, matching the golden star on his forehead that was being covered by his hair.

"Yep!" Moe said.

Mia and Marcus smiled before they left the room with their son, holding his hands.

They walked towards dining chambers as the guards there, opened the doors for them.

"Good morning, King Marcus, Queen Mia and Prince Moe. The council members and Prince Mike are already inside, waiting for you." The guard on the left said.

"Thank you." Marcus said before he, Mia and Moe walked inside as the doors closed behind them.

Everyone at the dining table turned their heads to them when they entered.

Marcus, Mia and Moe took their seats on the table.

"Let us eat." Marcus said.

Servants started to enter the room with plates of food and placed them on the table before rushing back to the place that they left.

The people around the table started eating the food that the servants bought.

Marcus looked around the table before he looked at his fifteen year old son, Mike, who was wiping food bits off of Moe's mouth.

Mike had pale skin, short black hair and dark green eyes. He wore a black, sleeveless vest, black pants and black boots. He also wore a silver crown that represents his status as the crowned prince. Black, bat-like wings were on his back and a long, black arrowhead tail was on his behind.

If you looked close at Mike, you would see a purple strand of hair in front of his hair.

Marcus smiled at his older son and closed his eyes as he remember what happen before and after Moe was born.

* * *

Mike was the child that Marcus had with another woman with purple hair after Mia failed to conceive a child with him.

Although he didn't want to cheat on Mia, but the council persuade him to do it because he needed a heir in case something happen to him and Mia.

Even though, Angels and Demons were immortal, they still were vurneable to fatal attacks and accidents.

Mike's mother was a kind woman, who was willing to bear Marcus's heir, although Marcus was still unsure to do it with her.

After Mike was born, Marcus loved him like a father should and Mia loved him as he was her own child.

A few years later after Mike's birth, Mike's mother changed and started pursuing Marcus.

Because of it, his mother ignored Mike to flirt with Marcus.

Mia took it upon herself to teach Mike, everything that is good and bad.

Mike, who was unsure about Mia and knows that she wasn't his mother, started warming up to her and call her, 'mom'.

By the time that Mike was twelve years old, Mia got pregnant with Moe.

Marcus and the others were over-joyed that Mia was pregnant as they waited for this moment for so long.

The council and Marcus were going to change the heritage from Mike to Moe, but Mia persuaded them, not to do it.

Unsure about letting Mike kept the heritage that was meant for Moe, they agreed to make the queen, happy.

Mike, who was so happy that he was going to be a big brother, hardly left Mia's side, expect when she has to use the bath or when he has to study.

Mike's mother was so angered by the news of Mia's pregnancy that she demanded Mia to have an abortion.

Mia refused to do such a thing to the child that she and Marcus were waiting for so long.

Mike's mother left her alone after the refusal.

After that, Mia got into many accidents, but her magic protected her and Moe from harm.

Because of the accidents, everyone was put on the edge.

A few months later, Mia gave birth to Moe.

Marcus and Mike was happy that a new member entered their family.

A month after Moe's birth, Mike's mother tried to kill him and Mia, but failed because of her son, who was in the room.

The council was shocked that Mike's mother tried to kill Mia and Moe, but Marcus wasn't shocked because he had a feeling that she was the one to do all the accidents to Mia.

Marcus sentenced Mike's mother to death for ammepted murder of Mia and Moe.

Mike was upset that his mother tried to bring harm to Mia and Moe and was going to die for it.

Mike's mother did try to get Mike to persuade Marcus, but Mike don't listen and turned his back on her.

His mother was killed in front of the people, who knew of her true nature before she went to the palace.

Marcus and Mike watched as she died.

Mike was surprised that he didn't feel anything when his mother was killed and knew that it was because she ignored him when he was younger.

After Mike's mother's death, the kingdom went on with their daily jobs.

* * *

"Marcus?" Mia said.

Marcus opened his eyes and looked at Mia.

"What is it?" Marcus asked.

"Everyone already left and you didn't eat your breakfast." Mia said.

Marcus looked at his untouched food.

"Oh yeah." Marcus said before he started eating.

Mia smiled because she knew what he was thinking about.

After he finished, the two lovers walked out of the dining chambers and went to the meeting room.

* * *

In the library, Mike was reading through some strolls on the table as Moe sat in front of him with a stroll.

"Mikey, why do you study?" Moe asked his half-brother.

Mike looked at Moe's sparkling curious eyes and chuckled.

"Because I am the heir to the throne and I am required to know everything about ruling a kingdom." Mike said.

"Why didn't you go to the meeting room and watch mama and papa?" Moe asked, tilting his head.

Mike looked at Moe with shocked dark green eyes.

He never thought about going to the meeting room and watch his mom and father in action about ruling a kingdom.

Mike smiled and thought 'Moe always amazes me with his advanced mind. Reminds me of mom.'

"Alright. Let's go to the meeting room." Mike said as he stood up.

Moe beamed and jumped off his seat before running to the door and tried to open it.

Mike chuckled at his brother's ammepts to open the door and walked over to him.

He opened the door and walked with a pouting Moe.

'I can't blame him for trying with that body of his.' Mike thought.

He knew that when Angels and Demons get their powers, their bodies stop aging.

Moe got his powers at age three while he got his powers at age fifteen.

Mike chuckled when he remembered the shocked faces of the council members when Moe got his powers.

Moe was the first person to get his powers at a young age.

The two brothers walked through the hallway.

Unknown to them, a black figure watched them with its red eyes from its hiding place before smirking.

The figure's hand glowed dark red and pointed at the two boys.

A ball of dark red was shot and went towards the two.

Mike tensed before he looked behind him and saw the ball.

"Moe!" Mike cried as he grabbed Moe and protected him with his body.

The ball enveloped the two brothers and disappeared with them.

The figure's smirk widened before it too disappeared.

* * *

Mia - Finished!

Marcus - Awesome!

Nia - I'm surprised that Mike's mother tried to kill Mia and Moe. But this chapter is awesome!

Mark - Want to know more. Stay tune for the next chapter of 'Two Worlds'.

Mia - Please review!


	2. The New World

Mia - New Chapter!

Nia - Enjoy!

* * *

**Last time: **_The figure's smirk widened before it too disappeared._

**Two Worlds: The New World**

In the three kingdoms, Sinbad, Alibaba, Aladdin, Kouen, Koumei, Kouha, Kougyoku, Hakuryuu, Hakuei, Judal, Titus, Mu and Yunan sensed four strong presences that just entered the world and disappeared as it came.

"What was that?" The nine king vessels and four magis said.

In the outskirts of a village, four unconscious children lie, peacefully.

The smallest of the four stirred before raising their head and looked around.

Their emerald green eyes held fear within them.

A groan caught the owner of the emerald green eyes' attention.

The owner of emerald green eyes, realized who groaned.

"Mikey." They said.

"What the heck?! Where the hell am I?!" Mike exclaimed as he sat up.

"Mikey." A small voice said.

Mike looked back and saw his brother, who is on the verge of crying.

"Moe. Come here." Mike said, waving his brother to come to him.

Moe stood up on shaky legs and walked over to Mike.

He collapsed, crying in his brother's arms.

"It's going to be alright, Moe." Mike said as he ran his hand down Moe's back as he cried on his chest.

"Fuck. What hit me?" A male voice said.

Mike turned his head and saw a fifteen year old boy with lightly tanned skin, short black hair and dark blue eyes.

He was wearing a black vest, white baggy pants and black sandals.

Mike noticed the black scaly wings on the boy's back and black scaly tail, which was limped on the ground, was connected to the boy.

It was Yoru, who is a prince and one of his friends from another kingdom.

"Yoru." Mike said.

The boy named Yoru snapped his head to him.

"Mike. Where are we?" Yoru asked.

"I don't know." Mike said as he shifted the now sleeping Moe in his arms.

"Could one of you tell me why are you in my room?" A female voice asked.

The two teen boys turned their heads and saw a fifteen year old girl with pale skin, short black hair and red eyes.

She was wearing a red top with a black jacket, black shorts and black boots. Two black wolf ears were on top of her head and a black wolf tail was lying limp on the ground.

It was Alexia, who is a tomboy princess and one of their friends from another kingdom.

"Well?" The female said.

Mike and Yoru noticed the girl's half-lidded eyes and knew that she was half asleep.

"We were not in your room, Alexia. Hell, we're not even at home." Yoru said.

The girl named Alexia snapped open her eyes and looked around, frantic.

"What the ?! Where am I?! Where am we?!" Alexia said.

"Shit, calm down, Alex. We're still processing that we're not home." Yoru said.

Alexia glared at him.

* * *

The now awaken teens walked around through the deserted village.

"Where are we?" Alexia said, looking at the houses that they passed.

"You already said that, five minutes ago." Yoru said.

"So, you do have a brain." Alexia said, smirking in Yoru's direction.

Yoru glared at her before looking away and mumbling 'Dumb mutt'.

"What you say?!" Alexia snapped, getting in Yoru's face as she glared harshly at him.

"I said 'dumb mutt'." Yoru said, glaring, equally harshly.

"You take that back, you, brainless gecko!" Alexia snapped.

Yoru gasped and said "It is so on, you, shit-eating canine!"

When he said that, he pushed Alexia's forehead with his.

"Half-pint lizard!" Alexia shot back as she pushed his forehead.

"Fleabag!" Yoru snapped.

"Shut up!" Mike shouted.

Alexia and Yoru shut their mouths and chose to glare at each other.

"That's better." Mike said, sighing.

'Why did I become friends with them again?' Mike thought.

Then he remembered.

**Flashback**

A seven year old Mike was walking through the palace's hallways with arms full of scrolls.

He bumped into someone and dropped the scrolls.

"Huh?" A seven year old Yoru said as he looked behind him and saw Mike picking up the scrolls.

"Look what you did, you brainless gecko. You cause the slave to drop the scrolls!" A seven year old Alexia snapped as she walked around him and started helping Mike.

"Not my fault that I don't see him." Yoru mumbled as he also helped.

Yoru noticed the title on one of the scrolls and realized that it was a scroll for princes.

"Hey, slave. Why do you have these scrolls?" Yoru asked as he held up the scroll.

Alexia also noticed what was on it and looked at Mike, who struggled to hold the scrolls, which fell out of his arms again.

"Hey, slave. He was talking to you." Alexia said.

Mike ignored them as he picked up the scrolls again.

"Hey, slave!" Yoru and Alexia shouted.

"Shut up!" Mike shouted back as he stood up and glared at them with his dark green eyes.

Yoru and Alexia took a step back.

"I'm not a slave! I'm crown prince Mike, son of King Marcus and Queen Mia!" Mike snapped as flames burned in his eyes.

"Crown prince?" Yoru and Alexia said together as they looked at each other.

"Yes." Mike hissed, not lifting his glare.

"We're sorry for calling you, a slave." Yoru and Alexia said.

"I will let it go for now. Please tell me, your names." Mike said as his anger dimmed.

"I'm crown prince Yoru, son of King Rex and Queen Flora." Yoru said, bowing by the waist.

"I'm crown princess Alexia, daughter of King Lucas and Queen Alice." Alexia said, curtsying.

"Prince Yoru and Princess Alexia?" Mike said, remembering that he heard those names before somewhere.

"Yes. We are here to learn about your kingdom." Yoru said.

"We were told by our parents that there was a prince, who was about our age, here." Alexia said.

"Ah! Yes. You are the visiting persons. My father and mom told me that you were coming." Mike said.

"Please forgive us for calling you, a slave. Yoru and I were so caught up in our anger that we took it out on you, prince Mike." Alexia said.

"Like I said before, I will let it go. May I ask why were you so angry?" Mike asked.

Yoru and Alexia blushed lightly and looked down.

"We got lost, trying to find the throne room." They said.

Mike blinked before he started laughing.

"It's not funny." The two whined.

"I know. Come with me. I was going to head to the throne room after I put away my scrolls." Mike said as he bended down and picked up the scrolls.

"We'll help you." Yoru said as he and Alexia picked what the rest of the scrolls.

The three children headed to the scroll room.

"By the way, want to be friends." Yoru said.

"Sure." Mike said.

"Hey, I was going to ask him that." Alexia said.

"Well, I ask him, first." Yoru said.

The two started arguing and hitting each other as an amused Mike watched.

**End of ****Flashback**

'Oh yeah because it is fun to watch them fight.' Mike thought as he watched Yoru and Alexia wrestle on the ground with amused eyes.

Moe groaned before wiggling around in Mike's arms.

"Moe?" Mike said as he looked at the boy.

Yoru and Alexia stopped fighting and looked at the wiggling boy.

Moe opened his eyes and said "Something is coming."

The three teens looked around before spotting a stack of crates.

They hid behind the crates and waited for what was coming.

A group of badly-dressed men rode past them on horses.

"That was close." Mike said as the men went on.

A small scream was heard behind them as Yoru and Mike turned their heads.

"Don't move or the girl gets it." A badly-dressed man said as he held Alexia.

He had a knife to Alexia's neck, preventing her from moving.

Yoru and Mike stood up and said "Let her go."

"No. Get them!" The man shouted.

A group of badly-dressed men jumped out and pinned the two boys to the ground.

Mike dropped Moe when he got jumped.

"Run, Moe!" Mike shouted.

Moe tried to run, but he was picked up by the collar of his shirt.

"Well, look at what we got, boys. A group of freaks." The man, who held Alexia, said before he threw Alexia over to one of the men.

"Let's sell them for some money, boss." One of the men suggested, who now held Alexia.

"Good idea. Let's sell them to someone, who loves children." The boss said as he looked at Moe with a strange glint in his eyes.

Mike, Yoru and Alexia noticed the glint and growled.

Mike looked over to the shadows and narrowed his eyes.

Yoru puffed his cheeks.

Alexia looked at the ground.

"Yeah. Let's-" The man that held Alexia, broke off when he has suddenly thrown away from Alexia.

"What the ?!" The boss said.

Mike looked at Moe, who nodded and closed his eyes.

Yoru opened his mouth and exhaled blue flames on the men.

The blue fire burned through the skin of the men, who got caught in it.

The men watched in horror as their comrades melt before their eyes, not noticing the shadows creeping closer to them.

The shadows wrapped around the men and lifted them up before squeezing them.

Moe dropped to the ground on his butt, but didn't open his eyes.

Alexia punched the men, who held down Mike and Yoru, causing them to fell into the blue fire that was still burning.

Mike run over to Moe and wrapped his arms around, making sure that he doesn't see what will happen to the men.

He moved over to his friends, who also shielded Moe.

The men screamed before they popped as blood splashed around the area.

Their bodies dropped to the ground in a bloody mess when the shadows released them and went back to their spot.

Mike looked back and said "Let's go."

Yoru and Alexia nodded.

The three teens stood up with Moe, still shielding him from the blood shed.

When they moved a good distance from the area, they uncovered Moe, who was shaking and had tears in his eyes.

"They was going to hurt us." Moe said with tear-filled voice.

"Yes, but they wouldn't hurt us, now. Don't cry, Moe." Mike said, kneeling down to Moe.

Moe nodded and wiped his eyes.

"This is bad. If anyone like those guys saw us, they will try to catch and sell us." Alexia said.

"It is best if we hide the parts that make people think that we are freaks." Yoru said.

"Yeah." Mike said.

Moe looked at the three teens before he said "You don't know how to do it."

Mike, Yoru and Alexia nodded.

Moe sighed and said "Just close your eyes and image that you are a human."

"And how will that work?" Yoru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just do it." Moe said, glaring at him.

The three flinched at the harsh glare from the cute boy, closed their eyes and imaged that they are humans.

After a few minutes, the three teens felt lighter than they usually are and opened their eyes.

"Did it work?" Mike asked.

Moe nodded and closed his eyes.

The three teens looked at themselves and noticed that their extra parts were gone.

"Can we go?" Moe asked, causing the teens to look at him.

They noticed that his wings were gone before they nodded and spotted the horses that the group of men rode.

The group walked over to the horses and noticed some bags of food, water and gold coins on the horses.

"Let's take them and ride to another place." Yoru said.

Mike and Alexia nodded.

Yoru and Alexia got onto the horses as Mike pushed Moe onto the horse before he got on himself.

"Let's go." Mike said as he made the horse, run.

Yoru and Alexia followed.

Unknown to them, one of the men survived and escaped.

* * *

Mia - Finished!

Marcus - Awesome!


End file.
